<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play Date by miyassam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073858">Play Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyassam/pseuds/miyassam'>miyassam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, Atsumu Miya is a simp, Blind Date, Cliche, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sunsets, author can relate to Hinata because author is also sleep deprived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyassam/pseuds/miyassam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two poor unwilling souls were forced to go on a blind date and were ready to spit their litany of “Sorry for wasting your time blablabla” and just end the ridiculous charade. Only, one of them didn’t stick to his own plan.</p><p>Hint: It was not Hinata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayo it's me again 😂😂<br/>Like always excuse my grammatical errors on this fic or if the flow is... well,  a chaos 😂😂</p><p>Hope you'll enjoy this one too 💛💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Hinataaaaa please do a favor for me? Pretty pleeeeaaase?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>This is what Hinata heard the first thing on a Sunday morning. From what he could remember, he was supposed to be asleep on the comforts of his beloved bed and enjoying his rest. So his still sleepy state is wondering, where did it all go wrong?</p><p>Right. It went wrong the moment he answered the call of his best friend, Yachi Hitoka. God, he should’ve just ignored the call, but nope the incessant rings of his phone didn’t let him do it that he wanted to throw the damn thing so bad. He should’ve just shut his phone off before sleeping then. He noted this to himself for future purposes. Now going back to his current state, he could still hear his friend saying a lot of 'please' from the other line making it almost a chant. But Hinata didn't say anything first, because for one he's only half-awake, and second he could already feel a headache coming into him from what just Yachi said. The words favor and please is not good news whenever it comes from her, and everyone in their circle could attest to that.</p><p><em> “Yachi, it’s only what...” </em> the ginger squinted his eyes, looking at the time on his digital alarm clock <em> “4 am, what’s this all about? Couldn’t this wait for later?” </em> Hinata asked groggily through the call. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata heard a groan from the other line, looks like his best friend really is in a pinch right now. <em> “Sweetie I’m sorry to say but no, I need your help ASAP, code red, like I was literally informed by my mum just 30 minutes ago just so I couldn’t turn down anything!” </em>  Yachi whined and by the sound of shuffling on the phone, he could guess that she is flailing her arms right now. </p><p><em> “I’m still too sleepy to ask why your mum is still awake at this ungodly hour, so just spit it out,” </em> Hinata said finally. The sleep-deprived ginger almost begged his best friend to spill the beans cause goodness he just wants to sleep. Too bad, the next words of his best friend only made him wide awake. </p><p><em> “Uhm... my mum set me up to a blind date and... I kinda wanna ask you to... take my place on that blind date”  </em>Yachi answered sheepishly. </p><p>At that, Hinata sits upright from his bed, sleep forgotten.<em> “You wanted me to do what?!” </em>He asked the other incredulously, baffled at what Yachi wanted him to do. It was as if she was just telling Hinata a simple ‘hey can you buy me boba at our fav cafe thanks’ and not asking him to go on a blind date.  </p><p><em> “Hinaaaaa pleeaaaase, just this once” </em>  Yachi pleaded and the ginger swears, he could imagine the former doing that famous puppy dog eyes she had. </p><p>God, it is too early for this, Hinata thought and leaned back on his bed. <em> “Yacchaan what has gotten to you for you to ask me to do this ridiculous setup?” </em> The sleep-deprived one asked, exhausted at his best friend's whims.</p><p><em> “Well you’re the only single friend I have, so really it’s a no brainer?”  </em>Yachi answered him slowly and surely like it was the most obvious thing and Hinata should’ve known it but no, the only thing the ginger wanted to do was to call bullshit. </p><p><em> “I—really Yachi?” </em>Hinata asked, sighing with exhaustion.</p><p><em> “What? You wanted me to ask Tobio to replace me on a blind date when he has Kei? And Nats you know you also need this one like socializing and such. You've been working too hard sweetie." </em>Yachi said, concerned for him.</p><p>Hinata knows Yachi's concern, he himself knows how burned out he is lately. But still, the other concern here is the one he is supposed to meet there. How would they react if a man showed up instead of a woman? His friend is ridiculous sometimes.<em> “That’s not the point, why would you ask me. It has a great chance that your blind date is straight, just go there then say bye or some lame crap excuse you could say, Jesus”  </em></p><p><em> “Uhm well..."  </em> Yachi's words trailed off, considering doing what the other suggested. But then, she remembered her reason as to why she was so against attending one. <em> "I would do that if I could, but then you’re forgetting that Yamaguchi and I have been, going out lately so…you know. I don't want, under any circumstances, to give him doubts about my feelings about him. It's not like I could just say a 'hey my mom set me up on a blind date blablabla'” </em></p><p>Hinata listened attentively to his friend's explanation. Indeed, Yachi has been hanging out with that freckled boy and as much as he wanted to turn down his best friend, he couldn’t. At that he finally relented. Drawing out a sigh, Hinata then answered. <em> “You know what, fine. Send me everything I needed ASAP. Now I’m going back to sleep. I'll fry your ass later.” </em> </p><p>He heard a gleeful squeal and shuffling from the other line. <em> “Yaaaay Hinaaaa love yo—” </em> Hinata didn’t even let Yachi finish what she was going to say and ended the call, he really really need to go back to sleep. For God’s sake, he was awake for more than 48 hours straight, and the only thing that kept him a normal functioning person was caffeine. Being a creative director of a famous apparel company is a pain. Really, whoever said that fashion is life is bullshit, it was hell. After his team bulldozed an entire two weeks of hell for the upcoming winter collection and polished everything, he finally got his well deserved rest and didn’t want any interruptions. Anyone who hasn’t slept well that long would be this grumpy so excuse his manners. </p><p>Five minutes later and Hinata heard a ping on his phone. Seeing it was from Yachi, he viewed the message and checked the details about the date. The blind date is set to 12 PM and the meetup place is just a few blocks away from his penthouse. Ok, so he still has six more hours to sleep. Usually, he would sleep all day but given the situation, six hours of sleep would do for now. He scrolled further down through the message and read the details about his blind date partner. After all of that was done, he set his alarm to 10 AM, placed his phone on his bedside table, and went back to sleep. He needed sleep if he wanted to at least look like a properly functioning human on that date and not a sleep-deprived adult with disgusting eyebags. But in actuality, Hinata just needed enough energy to go through that date and cut it immediately the moment he stood in front of them. If Yachi couldn’t do it then he is the one going to do it, he’d rather idle at his penthouse than spend some time with a stranger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was pissed, like, beyond pissed. He was recollecting everything that happened for the past six hours and how he ended up in such a shitty situation, but remembering everything only added fuel to his already pissed off state. </p><p>Now, why is he currently on his way to a blind date? It was supposed to be Osamu and not him so why? And how? All he knows is, last night their mother was talking excitedly about this blind date thing that her friends from the other block told her and that her friend’s daughter would be the one on that blind date and so on. The same friends also asked their mother if she could invite even at least one of her handsome twins, which means Osamu and Him, to attend one. Atsumu really appreciated that her mother's friends are calling them handsome, but it stops from that, he was not a bit please with the suggestion. It then resulted in their mother encouraging them to attend one, even once. The problem is, Atsumu didn't want to attend to one<em>—</em>even once.</p><p>Thanks to his luck, their mother didn't ask him and asked his twin brother instead because apparently Atsumu is a jerk and can't hold a proper date. On normal occasions, Atsumu would protest about his mother's slander to him, but for the sake of saving his ass from this chaos, he kept his mouth shut. <em>Lucky</em>. And so the blond didn’t care anymore because their mother was pushing it on his twin. Osamu on the other hand only had this unreadable expression the entire time, but still nodded albeit rather stiffly at their mother. </p><p>Their dinner ended and Atsumu went to sleep peacefully because he thought he was safe and would just do his routine tomorrow normally as he thought. But for some unknown reason, the scrub managed to get away with it smoothly. The next morning, he went out from his room wearing business attire and told their mother that he had some urgent business trip to attend to. Osamu even had the audacity to greet him a 'good morning' before kissing their mother goodbye then went out of the house. And just like that, the scrub managed to fly away to God knows where, leaving Atsumu confused, dumbfounded but most of all pissed because he was left alone at the mercy of their mother. </p><p>Atsumu tried reasoning with his mother about the whole thing, really, he tried his damnedest because no way would Atsumu attend some shit. Alas, luck was not on his side when his mother pulled out that puppy-eyed card on him. Goddammit, where did the 'Atsumu is a jerk and can't hold a proper date' go? </p><p>So here he is at the entrance of the cafe where his supposed blind date would be and went inside. God, why is he even here, he’s not even straight so why attend when he would be so sure it would only fail? </p><p>Occupying the seat in the farthest corner of the cafe<em> — </em> yes, it was intentional hoping for his partner to not see him at all <em> — </em>he checked the time through his phone and saw that he was twenty minutes earlier than the agreed time. Atsumu hoped his blind date would at least be on time because he really just wanted to end this as soon as possible. He got other things to do instead of playing dates with some stranger. He scrolled through his phone to recheck every detail about his partner, a blonde petite girl. Pretty, but not his type. There's already a message saying that she's already on her way so the blond waited.</p><p>While waiting he recalled everything he was going to say to his blind date. Yeah, Atsumu would not even let his blind date take their seat, order, and introduce themselves. Nope, none of that will happen. What Atsumu would like to happen was to dump his blind date as soon as he saw her shadow in front of him, then walk out of this damn cafe. </p><p>He even took his time thinking his script which would go like this<em> — </em></p><p><em> “Look here, I’m not interested in any of this so if I were you I wouldn’t waste time and just go home, do some shopping, or whatever. Bye.” </em> </p><p>Typical arrogant line, but hey Atsumu would not be able to get his point across to the other party if he sugarcoats on what he was going to say, no? So this is for the better. </p><p>Atsumu was interrupted at his inner monologue when he heard the chime bells signaling that some new customer entered the cafe. He just turned his brown eyes in that direction out of natural reaction only to hitch a breath when he got a glimpse of who entered.</p><p>Holy fuck Atsumu felt like he just saw a model who just walked straight out from a fashion show. And.....and is it just him or everything went into slow motion? He swore, he could feel the whole surroundings paused as other customers halted at whatever they were doing just to stare openly at the newcomer, not that Atsumu disagrees especially when he himself was mesmerized. </p><p>The guy had short light orange hair styled so fashionably that Atsumu almost feels jealous of the guy's talent for doing his hair perfectly. He also has these mesmerizing hazel eyes that seem like shining under the rays of the afternoon sun. Atsumu tilted his head in absolute fascination as he observed more features of the ginger head, small soft face almost angel-like and those lips, God those sinful lips. It was small and cute that Atsumu could imagine himself devouring it whole if ever he had the chance of having a taste of it. </p><p>The blond did not stop at staring at the face, his eyes turned lower, tracing the slender neck, to the collar bones slightly peeking out from that black v-neck shirt, down to those thick fucking thighs. It is a shame all of those assets were hidden within those stylish clothes but Atsumu internally squealed in delight upon seeing a slight skin of those thighs because of the fitted ripped jeans the guy was wearing. Frick fracking hell Atsumu is now a goner on those thighs there's no doubt about it.  </p><p>To put it simply, the guy is smoking hot and Atsumu is a goner. He turned his eyes back to the ginger’s face who was busy scrolling through his phone. The guy is still standing near the entrance looking around the cafe, it was obvious that the guy is meeting with someone in the cafe. What a lucky bastard, Atsumu begrudgingly thought.</p><p>Atsumu is so distracted because of the newcomer, he was so tempted to ditch his supposedly blind date and just flirt to a certain hot as fuck ginger head in front of him who is looking so defenseless and oblivious from the blond that was shamelessly checking him out for the past five minutes. God, Atsumu feels gayer the more he looks at the guy. Sadly to say, he still had some decency left in him and he still got a date to end properly, so he forced himself to behave. Well, might as well continue observing the eye candy while waiting alright.  </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the newcomer's eyes spotted him, looking him over then back to his phone before looking back at him again.</p><p>
  <em> Uh...what does that mean? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Much to his surprise, as soon as the other nodded to him,  he made his way towards Atsumu making the blond's eyes wide as saucers. The guy was now in front of him slightly bowing his head and asking a <em>"Miya-san?"</em> in a polite manner.</p><p> </p><p>Is this what I think it is? Atsumu asked himself. He was still not acknowledging the orange head in front of him, too shocked at everything. The latter was only looking at him curiously but stayed silent at his spot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> OH! HOLY SHIT IT IS! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, he is that <em>lucky bastard</em> he was referring to just a few seconds ago. The question of ‘What the hell? I thought my partner is a woman’ was the first thing he thought but that’s not important right now is it? His script was also gnawing in the back of his mind, reminding him of his original plan on this blind date. Well, let’s just say that the supposedly operation-dumped-his-blind-date-from-the-start evaporated into thin air and was quickly changed into operation-make-the-hot af-dating-partner-stay. Atsumu is so fucking thankful Osamu decided to ditched this blind date and passed it to him. </p><p>The said hot af dating partner was again checking him out then back to his phone. Looks like he was checking if he got the person right. Of course, he was right. The blond almost shouted the words ‘I’m your date! No need to check’ and laid out all the evidence that says it’s true. It sounded ridiculous he knows, but Atsumu was ready to throw hands at anyone who begged to differ. This is his dating partner, who is that idiot who thought of dumping a date that is so beautiful and hot? Atsumu wanted to strangle whoever thought that.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu finally had the function to answer the guy in front of him, but only with a nod. He is really losing his capability to talk because of the pretty little thing in front of him.</p><p>The guy nodded his head back before turning his full attention to Atsumu. <em> “Uhm….Hi there...I’m Hinata Shoyo and I know you might be confused as to why you’re meeting with a guy so I’ll cut this short and end this quickly.” </em> The guy <em> — </em> Hinata <em> — </em> said to the blond. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu learned that his partner's name is Hinata Shoyo, he mumbled to himself the name testing how it would roll off his tongue and God he likes it. He then decided to ignore the rest of what Hinata said to him<em> — </em> apparently he now has a selective hearing <em> — </em> and attempted small talk. And by small talk, it goes like this, <em> “When is our next date?” </em>the blond asked.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I— what?” </em> Hinata said to Atsumu, visibly confused about the question. This does not faze the blond and repeated his question, now slowly. <em> “I’m asking when is our next date?” </em></p><p><em> “Uhm—sorry, look this was only a favor asked to me by my best friend, the one you were actually supposed to have this blind date thing with, but she’s already into someone so sorry if you feel somehow scammed about the whole thing and as much as possible I don’t want to waste any of your time anymore so on behalf of my best friend, I apologize for everything and—” </em> Hinata tried to explain to Atsumu but was interrupted midway. <em> “Is every Saturday ok with you?” </em>The blond asked again, this time not for details but more for permission. </p><p><em> “It was  nice meeting—” </em> Hinata stopped his practiced line when the other’s words registered in him, <em> “what?” </em>  The ginger stared at the blond incredulously, quite not getting what’s happening.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I keep on asking when will be our next date but you’re not answering so I took the liberty to decide for the both of us.” </em> The blonde answered cooly. </p><p> </p><p>At this, the ginger furrowed his eyebrows. ‘What’s his deal’ was what was on his mind right now. Trying it again, Hinata drew in a breath. <em> “And I keep on saying that this is a mistake, I was just here for my—” </em> For the second time, he was cut off by the blond. <em> “Yeah, I heard that the first time you explained, but that’s beside the point. You’re already here so why not just enjoy this date with me sunshine?” </em> Atsumu said, he even gestured to Hinata to take a seat in front of him. The blond is so determined to keep this dating thing, he was serious when he quickly changed his plan to make his date stay. He was too interested to let go. </p><p>Hinata squinted his eyes to the other, suspicious of the guy’s intentions. <em> “I— why would you still waste your time for someone like me?” </em> He asked the blond who was staring at him intensely, the ginger feels like he is being observed from a microscope at the way the guy was staring at him. He couldn’t help but squirm a bit at the undivided attention the guy was giving him. <br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu stared at the ginger for another five seconds before chuckling lowly, <em>he is so fucking cute I wanna eat him up</em>. The guarded look on the ginger only makes him look like a grumpy puppy and it only made the blond want him more. Doing his signature pose, he leaned a bit closer to Hinata and tilted his head at the right angle. <em> “Oh trust me sunshine I would waste every second of my time for someone like you.” </em>Atsumu drawled out his words slowly, he even made his voice a few octaves lower. The blond chuckled inwardly as he watched his date gasp at the sudden proximity, cute. </p><p>To be fair, the blond also wanted to gasp as he got the chance to look closely at Hinata’s face, it took him a lot of willpower and self-restraint to not hold the delicate face of the other with his hands. He was so tempted to graze his fingers on those lips to know how soft it would be on his touch. Goddammit. He was pulled out from his fantasy when he saw Hinata turn his face to the other direction, a slight blush visible on his face. <em> “Name.” </em> He whispered, if Atsumu was not this close to the ginger he wouldn’t be able to hear anything. <em> “Hmmmmm?” </em> asked the blond.</p><p><em> “I... I was asking your name," </em>  Hinata pouted, making Atsumu be distracted slightly, zeroing his eyes again on those tempting lips. </p><p><em> “Keep doing that and I might bite sunshine.” </em> The blonde said in a daze, still staring at the jutted lips of the other. He was quickly losing his self-restraint and the other was still unaware of it.  Unaware because the only thing Hinata replied was a simple, <em> “What was that?” </em>to Atsumu. </p><p>For the sake of Atsumu's sanity, he pinched his own thighs to keep his shit together, or else he might just pounce and he's sure as hell he wouldn't even notice it himself. <em> “Atsumu, Atsumu Miya,” </em>   He finally said to Hinata, changing the subject. He held out his hand and was not disappointed as Hinata held back his hand. Fuck it feels soft, Atsumu wonders how would it feel if that hand roams <em> — </em>right the date, he needed to stop right there. </p><p><em> “Uhm...Atsumu-san my hand please” </em> </p><p><em> “Oh right, let’s start again shall we?” </em> Atsumu let go of the ginger’s soft hand and leaned back on his seat. He glanced up at Hinata displaying that charming smile of his that always makes boys and girls swoon, waiting for his response. </p><p><em> “Uhm…Ok” </em> Hinata answered unsurely but still took his seat that made Atsumu’s grin wider. The blond thought the first stage of his plan was a success, now unto the next stage, operation-know-the-hot af-dating-partner. </p><p>
  <em> Ok let’s do this </em>
</p><p>Throughout their entire date, Atsumu learned a lot of things about his partner, more like he asked everything his mind could think of. He now knew Hinata’s age, occupation, hobbies, and about his friend who was supposed to be his date partner. But most of all, he now knew that the guy is in fact single, much to his delight. The blond didn’t dare ask about Hinata’s preferences thinking it was already a personal topic for a first date. But observing and listening to Hinata slightly rant how he was unsure of coming at all because of knowing this was intended for straight people, Atsumu guessed that Hinata also prefers guys, but just to make sure he’ll ask about it on their next date. And yes Atsumu will make sure to snag a second date on this pretty little sunshine. </p><p>At first, the blond thought that Hinata would be that aloof kind of guy, but it seems that the ginger was only guarded meeting new people. When Atsumu admitted that his twin was supposed to be the one coming instead of him, he then saw the sunshine finally took an interest and asked for the whole story. It went all easy after that, observing the other loosen up and started talking more. </p><p>The two of them were enjoying their time together that talking inside a cafe was not enough anymore for Atsumu, he wanted more. He was about to do the first move and ask Hinataifhe wants to go to other places, but the younger keeps on surprising him. Hinata beat him to it and shyly invited Atsumu if he could accompany him to a nearby shore to relax and really, who is he to deny sunshine like Hinata? He agreed eagerly on the offer, quickly exiting that cafe, and went their way to the beach. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at their destination with the sun already dipping into the horizon, illuminating the ocean with golden hues. The orange golden color surrounded them whole as it stretches wide even to the sky. The tranquility given by the place was accented with the sound of soft waves and the feel of the sea breeze. It was mesmerizing, but it was a hundred times more mesmerizing with Hinata Shoyo in the middle of it. For the second time that day, Atsumu’s breath was sucked out of him full force at the view he saw in front of him. </p><p>Right now Atsumu had the privilege to openly stare at Hinata who looked absolutely ethereal right now. The ginger head was a few meters away from him with his eyes closed and head slightly looking up. He could see the beauty in front of him slowly breathing in the breeze and basking in the golden hues graced by the setting sun. He looked so peaceful, at ease and Atsumu could almost see him glowing. Seeing all this was too much for the blond, he raised his hand to clutch his chest only to notice now that it was beating so hard and loud inside. </p><p>Atsumu knew, he knew he was already falling hard to someone who he only knew for a few hours and it sounded so ridiculous. But what’s more ridiculous is the fact that he is even welcoming it, fully embracing the thought of falling to someone as beautiful as Hinata. He would gladly do so for him. Out of all he had past relationships with, he never felt being like this. It was always lusting after this or lusting after that, then just end it all after getting the taste of it. But this, this is way too different and for the first time, he wanted to dive into it and explore more of this newfound feeling together with this beautiful being standing in front of him.</p><p>The blond was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft voice called out to him. <em> “Atsumu-san” </em></p><p>Atsumu was so mesmerized at Hinata that he didn’t even notice the latter had already removed his shoes and folded his pants. The only thing that the blond could do right now was to hum in response to the younger. </p><p>Hinata only smiled at him as he held out his hand and reached out for Atsumu, inviting him to take a dip into the shore. And Atsumu is just a weak man completely enthralled at the figure in front of him, he went in and took the hand. He held it delicately, silently hoping to hold it longer this time because God the other’s hand fit so perfectly with his. Atsumu watched how Hinata pulled him closer when he caught his hand and even earned a chuckle because he kinda tripped but he didn’t care at that moment. </p><p>It all became a blur after that, exchanging random stories, listening to the sunshine laughed wholeheartedly because of what Atsumu said or did. A lot of intense gazes were shared and lingering touches were made that the blond almost combust. Everything was hazy, everything was magical, like some untold romantic moment between two strangers who happened to meet accidentally but somehow still managed to click with each other. Unfortunately, beautiful moments such as this always come to an end. </p><p>It was already late in the evening and Atsumu now stood in front of Hinata’s building, he could still feel the remnants of that magical feel within him, and a part of him was already missing it. He only stood there and waited for Hinata to say his goodbye. </p><p><em> “Uhm…..thanks for everything Atsumu-san, I really enjoyed my time with you,” </em> Hinata said, a full smile displayed on his face. Seeing this, Atsumu suddenly wanted to stay and not leave but he quickly kept that thought at the back of his head. <em> “The pleasure is all mine, sunshine” </em>  he answered back, keeping his cool.</p><p>The two of them stood there awkwardly, both waiting who would leave first. It seems that Hinata also wanted to stay more and the blond was glad that the other feels the same. With that thought, Atsumu went up and tried his luck. </p><p><em> “You know..." </em>   Trailing his words to catch Hinata's attention, <em> "if you didn't want this to be the last time, would you want to give me your contact or—” </em> Atsumu started but was interrupted immediately. <br/><br/><em> “Ok” </em> Hinata answered rather quickly, it was obvious that he felt shy about the whole thing in the way he was looking in any direction but the blond. Seeing Hinata blushed in front of him like that makes Atsumu think to just fuck it and pull the other to start their second date already. But first things first, he quickly rummaged through his pockets to get his phone and held it out to Hinata. </p><p>Atsumu watched as the other typed shyly at the phone, after that he gave it back to Atsumu and stood awkwardly again in front of him. </p><p><em> Why is he so fucking cute? </em> Atsumu thought.</p><p>When Hinata looked like this, the blond wanted to bully him so bad just to elicit some reactions from the sunshine<em> — </em>and that’s what he is going to do right now. </p><p><em> “Before ending this, can I at least get some thank you kiss?” </em> The blond boldly asked, making the other look at him wide-eyed. </p><p>Hinata asked his date bewildered, <em>“A...a</em><em> what?”</em> <br/><br/><em>“A kiss. Here.”</em> Atsumu briefly explained while pointing to his right cheek and wiggling his eyebrows. The reaction he got from Hinata was priceless as he saw him burst into flames, flailing his arms before answering akin to a shriek.</p><p><em> “You wish!” </em> Hinata shouted, turning his back rapidly, and started walking inside his building. He was already at the entrance when he turned again looking at Atsumu, who only gave a wink to the ginger before waving goodbye. Atsumu then saw Hinata rolled his eyes before turning back again and went inside the building hurriedly. </p><p>Atsumu chuckled at the overload of cuteness before making his way back to his home. He is so going to flex everything that has happened to his scrub brother. And maybe, just maybe, thank him.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bonus part: [You can consider the one above already an ending I think? But still… here’s some bonus part lmao. It’s all because I didn’t want to cut this scene so yeah why just not include it and make it a bonus part :&gt;&gt;]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Saturday came and Hinata was yet again wondering why he was on his way to the cafe. What is he doing? He doesn’t know. The ginger didn’t reply to any messages the blond sent to him. And yes messages, Atsumu was sending him a lot of it throughout the entire week. May it be a good morning/good night messages, or random ones like sharing a photo of an onigiri made by his twin, or a sunflower photo that has a caption of ‘reminds me of you’. Goodness, Hinata didn’t know what to do so he left all of it on read, except for that last message yesterday where it went like this:</p><p>[A: So about that next date… same time and place?] </p><p>                                                                                                                                                 [H: Go away.] </p><p>[A: Cute :)] </p><p> </p><p>As to why Atsumu was so eager to see him again, he didn’t know. In all honesty, Hinata didn’t know what happened or what spell was cast on him that day. He acted so differently, he never thought he would be carefree just like that with some stranger. Something in that blond made him feel special, it was as if he was the only one in the other’s eyes and it felt weird because they just met. He can’t explain what exactly it is, but when it’s like this he always takes the coward route by pushing it in the back of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>When he arrived at the cafe to buy some coffee and certainly not to check if a certain blond was present,<em> — </em> yeah right, keep believing that <em> — </em>Atsumu was already there, looking so devilishly handsome with his legs crossed and sitting so regally while tapping his fingers on the armchair. His golden brown eyes were fixated at the entrance with that irritating triumphant smirk of his. It was as if he was confident that Hinata would come any time of the moment. Hinata saw how the smirk present on the blond’s face only became wider when he saw him at the entrance. </p><p><em> “My, my, go away he said...” </em> Atsumu commented knowingly before looking back at Hinata who was just an arm’s length away from him, cocking an eyebrow he asked,  <em> “May I ask why you’re here sunshine?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Just here to buy coffee” </em>A blatant lie from him. Hinata could already see that the blond immediately caught on his bluff but it seems that it didn’t even faze the blond, if possible he only looked amused.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Uh-huh not being so honest aren’t we?” </em>  Atsumu teased, tilting his head while tracing his long fingers to the tip of the straw he was sipping a minute ago. </p><p> </p><p><em> “This cocky bastard” </em>  Hinata muttered. The cocky bastard that has been on your mind for the past few days, his stupid conscience added. The ginger’s muttering only earned a manly chuckle from the blond, that deep tone was surely sending shivers to Hinata’s insides alright. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Atsumu talk.</p><p><em>“Hmmmm, then would you be so kind to accompany me, sunshine?”</em> Atsumu offered, determined to make the orange head spend some time with him again on a Saturday afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata didn't know what had gotten to him<em>—</em>again. He just found himself nodding shyly at Atsumu's offer. When he sat in front of Atsumu and saw how the blond smiled widely, he had a feeling that his world would be turned upside down. Who was he kidding, the blond was already successful in doing that. He also has a good feeling that he would be utterly fucked in the middle of it, figuratively and literally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>